


A Bent and Broken Heart

by Anonymous_Username



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Username/pseuds/Anonymous_Username
Summary: Descendants soulmate AU where soulmates feel each other's pain.All injuries show up on your soulmate, and if your soulmate is healed then so are you.





	A Bent and Broken Heart

Doug is ten when he starts fainting.

A hospital visit concludes that he's severely malnourished.  
He's put on an IV and sent home.  
He faints again the next week.

Snow White, his godmother, frets. She knows immediately that the only kids poor enough to faint from starvation are Isle kids.  
She sets up homeless shelters and soup kitchens in Auradon instead, because it makes her feel less useless.  
She's already tried taking to Belle.

Doug's mom pats him on the head at dinner and prays he will keep it all down.

Evie goes to sleep dreaming of pot roast and silently thanking her prince for eating for her.

\---

Mulan storms into King Adam's office after Lonnie's first hospital trip. There is literal fire in her eyes as she demands that the king let her on to the Isle to find the villain who beat Lonnie bloody.  
Shang just barely holds her back from lunging across the desk when the king denies her request.  
The royal guards escort them out, Mulan still screaming Chinese curses.

Jay watches in dull fascination as his wounds sew themselves back together.  
He's too tired to dream of soulmates. 

\---

Jane's nickname when she was young was "Dalmatian".  
It was a cruel name that Chad made up to taunt her about the bruises that spotted her skin.  
Fairy godmother pursed her lips as she secretly spelled them away.  
Her magic was forbidden and she knew she was on too thin ice as it was to complain to Adam and Belle.  
So she told her baby that true beauty was on the inside, and held her as she cried.

Cruella cackled as she watched the marks disappear from Carlos' skin.  
She smiled wickedly as she got to work replacing them. 

\---

It was odd curiosity and maybe hope that made Carlos ask Jay if he could test if they were soulmates.  
Carlos bit his hand hard.  
Jay, Lonnie and Jane hissed. 

\---

Ben always wore long sleeves.  
His mother insisted as a child and he kept up the habit as a teen. It wasn't any trouble. He didn't like to see the bruised hand prints on his arms, and they made his mother get a pinched look on her face. 

Mal told herself she didn't have a soulmate.  
But sometimes she would look at the wounds on her skin, cataloging them to make sure they were all hers.  
They always were.  
Mal never cried herself to sleep about them, but if the pillow was streaked in eye makeup, it was only because she forgot to take it off before bed. 

She hated Uma for a lot of reasons, and not just because she had two soulmates while Mal had none. 

\---

Everyone knew Audrey and Chad were soulmates since they were kids.  
Audrey had inherited her mother's narcolepsy, and one time as children they had both slumped down unconscious in the middle of an argument.  
Secretly, Ella found it hilarious. 

\---

As the VKs grew into their own on the Isle, their respective tortures decreased. 

But Doug's growth was stunted due to malnutrition.  
But Jane is still too jumpy, never knowing when an attack will come next.  
But Ben has perfected his fake grin, he aches all the time. 

\---

Mal had admitted to Ben that she didn't have a soulmate.  
Months into their relationship and maybe trying to scare him off.  
Ben just smiles, like he always does. 

\---

Jay and Carlos keep their relationship a secret in Auradon, for fear of getting kicked out.  
That is, until the day Lonnie tries out for the sword fighting team,  
During her fight Lonnie accidentally cuts Jay's arm. They stare at each other in shock as blood leaks through Lonnie's white sleeve.  
Carlos makes a lame excuse to leave.  
Nobody pays attention.  
He always knew Jay would find someone better.  
And he's happy for him.  
Really. 

\---

Doug knows he could never compare to a girl as wonderful as Evie, so he never mentions soulmates around her for fear of making her remember that she should be looking for her perfect prince.  
Anyway, his soulmate was a starving street rat and Evie was raised as a princess.


End file.
